


Alter Ego: ID - Impulse

by André Gide (amystant)



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amystant/pseuds/Andr%C3%A9%20Gide
Relationships: Es/Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Temple of Es Collection





	Alter Ego: ID - Impulse

It's been a day since you last visited Es, at least a day in your world.

Es once told you that time moves differently in her world when you aren't there.

You didn't think much of it at the time. Es seemed to be fine as long as you remembered to come back. But then again, that was back when she had... self-restraint.

This was the first time you've visited her since she "gave over to instinct", and you weren't sure what to expect.

"I'm sure she hates me" you could feel your innermost thoughts seeping out and turning into EGO, but you didn't care anymore. No amount of EGO would allow you to help her like this.

Ego Rex told you of a way to start over and lead Es down the right path, but you're not sure if you'd be able to do it.

Is it worth it to reset all the memories that they had together just for a chance at redemption?

You weren't sure about this; you weren't really sure about anything anymore. You hoped that seeing Es again would make things clearer.

You quietly opened the door to the library. Es wasn't in her usual spot in front of the bookshelf. Es was sitting at a desk on the other side of the library, obsessively writing things into her notebook. She didn't seem to notice you coming in, as she was engrossed in whatever she was writing down.

You don't remember ever seeing her writing before, so you were curious. You then noticed an envelope lying near the bookshelf. It looked like she was ready to deliver it.

You managed to get the letter without catching her attention. The letter was addressed to you, "To: My Wanderer".

You tried to open the envelope as silently as you could, but she heard you. You knew that she heard you. She stopped writing for a second and turned her head around to look at you. She saw that you were opening the letter and grinned. She then went back to writing.

You proceeded to read the letter:

> Dear Wanderer,
> 
> I've been writing a lot since you were last here. I used to have trouble putting my emotions into words, but I haven't had that issue since I destroyed ~~that shithead~~ the Façade.

That would explain the pile of rubble that you saw on your way here. You keep reading.

> I'm now writing my own stories based on these emotions, and they're all about you.

You hear a loud noise coming from the direction of the door. You were too afraid to turn around see what happened, so you kept reading.

> You're the only thing I can think about anymore. I like these stories, but I don't want them to just be stories. I want to experience all the things.

You now hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind you. You were to afraid to turn your head and see if it was Es, so you kept reading.

> I tried making a copy of you to stay here with me, but it wasn't you. I tried using my power to leave here, but I wasn't able to get to your world. So I decided; If I can't come and stay in your world, I'm going to make you stay in mine.

The rest of the letter was blank. You tried to run to the door, but your body wouldn't move.

New words started to appear on the letter.

> I destroyed the door. I'm made a copy of you and send it back to your world. I control everything here. You can't disobey me.

**TODO**


End file.
